


It's Just a Flesh Wound

by AdeptaAstartes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeptaAstartes/pseuds/AdeptaAstartes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of the Institute, Paladin Danse has managed to be reinstated in the Brotherhood of Steel. The Sole Survivor (Frigg), Danse, and Piper have entered into a polyamorous relationship. After Frigg has a dream of Piper's death. Afterwords, Nat is kidnapped by the Gunners and must be rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fanfiction. I usually write lore and the like. Additionally, I recognise that my writing style changes. Too much caffeine does that.

Frigg jolted out of bed in a cold sweat, her steel-grey eyes searching the dark, stone room till they landed on the bed next to her. Next to her, Piper and Danse were snuggled up, Danse slept his arms wrapped around Piper, Piper meanwhile had her arms outstretched, occupying the space that Frigg had recently vacated. Slowly, Frigg lowered herself back onto the bed and curled up against her lovers. She sighed and tried to let herself fall asleep. The dream had troubled her deeply, she had seen the people she loved most deeply in this world get hurt. She couldn’t help but feel that there was something prophetic about the dream.  
She left her partners to sleep and instead ventured up onto the Castle’s walls. From where she was sitting, she could look out over the bay and see the spotlights from the Prydwen searching the Commonwealth for those who would dare to disturb the newfound peace. It had been several months since the destruction of the Institute and the Commonwealth was still reeling from the shock. The Brotherhood of Steel had tried to re-establish order with their constant patrols and checkpoints. Sometimes Frigg thought back to her life before the war, before she’d been frozen. She remembered how she and Nate had met. She was Nora then. They’d been stationed together in Anchorage before being sent home. She’d been wounded while Nate had been hailed as war hero.  
Eventually her mind drifted to the day her life had changed completely. October 23rd 2077, the neighborhood had been preparing for Halloween. Their son was so young and unaware of the world around him. Nora hadn’t really felt connected to their son. Nor had she really loved Nate. To her, the marriage was merely a convention forced on her by the ideals of the world that she lived in. But on that day, she felt something. A twinge of affection for the son she hadn’t wanted. After she awoke in the post-apocalypse, she did the only thing that seemed logical. She’d rejoined the army. Or at least the closest equivalent. She’d abandoned the name Nora. It reminded her of her old life. She found a new name while combing the books in the Boston Library: Frigg. She liked it.  
Her musings were interrupted by Preston as he sat down next to her. The sun was barely rising over the water, bathing the Castle in golden light. Preston spoke, “What’s going on, General?” Frigg glanced up, starting slightly before settling down at the sight of her first friend in the new world. Since emerging into the Commonwealth, Frigg had somehow managed to become both the General of the Minutemen and a Sentinel in the Brotherhood of Steel. She still had trouble adjusting to the sudden jump in rank. She stared at Preston for a second, attempting to process her friend’s words. Then she spoke, “I had a dream last night.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. His experiences with Mama Murphy had taught him that visions and dreams weren’t something to be taken lightly. Frigg looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “I saw Piper and Danse getting hurt. I think they were dead.” Preston looked concerned. “I’m sure it’s nothing, but I know that you’ll always protect them.” Frigg smiled weakly and thanked him. The two of them sat in silence watching the sunrise. Eventually, Preston stood up and began to go about his duties as the General’s second-in-command. Frigg watched him descend to the courtyard as he assembled what few minutemen there were and led them in firing practice.  
Soon, Piper was awake and had come up to join Frigg on the battlements. Danse was off clomping around in the courtyard in his power armor, as usual. Piper snuggled up to her lover, resting her head on Frigg’s shoulder. Frigg wrapped her calloused arms around Piper and pulled her close. She wanted to hold Piper as close as she could before Frigg and Danse went on patrol with their Brotherhood comrades. Piper noticed her girlfriend’s tight grip, “What’s wrong, Blue?” Frigg sighed, “I’m just afraid of losing you.” Piper squeezed Frigg’s hand, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

* * *

Frigg’s eyes scanned the wasteland beneath her as the Vertiberd roared along. She stood, her power armored hand gripping the overhead handhold. Next to her, Danse was manning the mounted minigun, occasionally unleashing small torrents of fire into groups of feral ghouls or at raiders who’d managed to find a tactically advantageous position. Suddenly the comm system crackled into life: “Frigg? It’s Piper. They took Nat! I need your help! Bring Danse. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” At this point, Piper’s voice collapsed into sobs that came across the radio as bursts of static. Frigg tapped their pilot and they changed course toward Diamond City.  
The Vertibird set down just outside the main city gates and four Brotherhood members descended clad in T-60 power armor. The clomped their way up the steps and into Diamond City. Frigg removed her helmet, her black Viking-style braid finally freed from its confines. Danse also decided that it was a good time to take his helmet off, his brown hair fluffing up. The small group clanked down the steps to the Diamond City marketplace and stopped in front of the Publick Occurrences building. Piper came running out, up to her two armor-clad lovers. Frigg could tell that she’d been crying. The reporter wrapped her arms around Frigg unable to reach all the way around Frigg’s waist.  
If the situation hadn’t been so dire, Frigg would have laughed. She remembered how small she’d been when she’d first come to the wasteland. She even remembered when she’d first told Piper how much she loved her. Piper had been the one who’d enveloped Frigg in warm comforting arms while Frigg had sobbed. Now, it was Frigg’s turn to envelop the reporter in her armored arms. “We’ll her back.” Frigg gave Danse a pointed look as if to say, “get your ass over here and hug her too.”  
Danse took the hint, stepping over and awkwardly hugging piper. “It is our duty to recover your sister,” Danse informed the reporter. Frigg rolled her eyes in exasperation. Danse had never been very good at comforting. Still, Piper smiled up at her two lovers, “I’m coming with you.” Frigg looked apprehensive, “You still haven’t told us who took her; it could be dangerous.” Piper’s teary eyes hardened back into their usual steely gaze as she spoke, “it was the Gunners. They want me to pay them to give Nat back.”

* * *

Frigg had ordered the vertibird pilot along with the additional two knights back towards to the Prydwen, telling her that she’d drop a smoke grenade if they needed help. This was no longer a Brotherhood Patrol, it was a family affair. Frigg and Danse grabbed the weapons they needed: Danse taking a laser rifle that Frigg had extensively modified for him, and Frigg grabbing her ever-present gatling laser. Frigg, Danse, and Piper headed into the ruins of Boston, the two Brotherhood Paladins’ power armor metallically clomping against the pavement. The massive ruined skyscrapers loomed over them suggesting a million dangers. The three ventured deeper into the Boston Commons and towards the gunner hideout in the former Mass Bay Medical Center.  
Everyone kept looking around nervously as they advanced down the street. The Boston Commons were not known for being a safe place even to the heavily armed and armored Brotherhood of Steel. As the sky darkened toward night, Frigg and Danse illuminated their headlamps, the high-powered beams casting eerie shadows on the rusted and ruined walls of buildings and shops. Piper lead the group nervously gripping her 10mm pistol, she so desperately wanted to be the first to see Nat alive and safe.  
Slowly, the gates into the Gunners’ compound came into view. Several of the mercenaries stood at the entrance, bathed in the light from two spotlights. They were all heavily armed and definitely outnumbered the three lovers, even with the power armor. Piper saw her sister, bound and blindfolded in the middle of the group of Gunners, and immediately ran towards her.  
She found herself stopped by several weapons pointed directly at her as the Gunners reacted to her presence. Their leader spoke, “You bring the caps?” Piper paled, she hadn’t thought that far ahead. She decided to try bluffing, “Of course I did!” She added a scoffing noise for good measure. The Gunners immediately picked up on her duplicity. One of them went to grab Nat, only to find himself rammed out of the way by Frigg. The Gunner found himself flying through the air and slamming into the wall behind him as the Paladin grabbed Nat in one arm, football-style, while running past the Gunners and back down the street that the group had just come down. Danse had also reacted swiftly, drawing his laser rifle and firing at the stupefied mercenaries. Some of them managed to kick themselves into gear and started firing wildly back.  
Piper was still too stunned at the sudden motion to move. She stood in the middle of the street gaping as bullets and laser beams shot past her. Frigg and Danse screamed at her to move. She barely seemed to register that anything was going on around her. Then, Nat opened her mouth and screamed at Piper to move her ass or she’d lose her printing press privileges.  
Her little sister’s voice seemed to startle the reporter out of her stupor and she turned back towards her family and that’s when the bullets hit her right in the back. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion and at the same time at warp speed. Piper went crashing down as Frigg ripped her helmet off and pounded forward, gatling laser spitting fury into the remaining Gunners who fled terrified before the reporter’s lover’s rage. Danse ran over and retrieved Piper, slinging her over his soldier fireman-style, before grabbing his rampaging lover by the pauldrons and dragging her away from the fleeing mercenaries.

* * *

The ride to the Prydwen was quiet. No one was speaking. Frigg had collapsed after her rampage. She had lost her cool. For a moment, she had felt as if she’d lost Shaun. Piper had passed out from the shock of being shot while Frigg and Danse were doing everything in their power to keep her warm and safe. Nat was right up against her sister, holding her hand. When Knight-Captain Cade took Piper in for surgery, Frigg, Danse and Nat all insisted that the medical officer let Piper keep her lucky hat. They all swore that they saw Piper smile through her anaesthetic.  
Cade sealed himself in the Prydwen’s medical bay as he checked the wound and made sure that no internal organs had been damaged. Outside, Dance paced. He still hadn’t left his power armor and was clanking up and down the hallway. Frigg was slumped against the wall with Nat leaning her head against Frigg’s shoulder.  
It had taken Frigg a while to warm up to Nat. Children in the post-apocalypse grew up a lot faster than children had in her day. Hell, Nat was more or less self-sufficient. She could pretty much run the paper by herself while Piper was off adventuring with her lovers. Slowly though, Frigg had come to enjoy Nat’s company. Sometimes, Nat allowed rare moments of childishness to shine through and these were the moments that Frigg found most endearing. Now, Nat had let her guard down and was allowing someone who wasn’t Piper to comfort her. Frigg pulled Nat to her, holding the kid tightly.  
About an hour later, Cade was done. He opened the door to the medical bay and stepped out. After him, Piper came bouncing out. Or rather, she was limping in pain, but she was trying to put on a smiling face for her family. Frigg and Nat rush over and embrace Piper. Danse loomed over everyone in his power armor that he still hadn’t exited. The family was reunited and everyone was going to be ok. 

* * *

A couple of days later, back at the Castle once more, Piper, Danse and Frigg were all sitting up on the battlements on Frigg’s makeshift patio. It had been a long week. Frigg sat in one lawn chair, sipping a Gwinett beer while Piper sat in her lap. Danse was in the other lawn chair, for once not wearing his power armor. All three of them sat staring out at the ocean. The sun was just starting to set. The three of them had been shaken deeply by Nat’s kidnapping and Piper’s brush with death. Even more so, Frigg had been troubled by the rampage that she’d gone on.  
The night after she had been sure that Piper was alright, Frigg had locked herself in her cabin on the Prydwen. She hadn’t wanted to see anyone because she was too afraid of them seeing her as a monster. She had sat on the bed crying in fear at the bloodlust that she’d experienced. Sometime after Frigg had finally fallen asleep out of exhaustion, Piper had picked the lock to Frigg’s cabin and snuck in. She crawled into the too-tiny bed with Frigg and held her as tightly as her wounds would allow.  
Frigg had awoken the next morning, her eyes red and puffy from crying, to find her lover curled up against her. She had smiled and, instead of getting up and leaving Piper again, laid back down, facing the reporter and held her tightly in her arms. “I never want to lose you,” Frigg whispered to Piper. Piper opened her eyes, still half-asleep, and murmured, “I’m not going anywhere.” The two embraced, entwining themselves in each other. They spent almost an hour fucking before Frigg suggested that they should find Danse and invite him to join in. Piper giggled and they ventured off in search of the morose paladin.  
They found him pacing the lower decks. Instead of taking him back to the cabin, they decided to stay there. The girls managed to seduce him out of his armor before stripping him out of his Brotherhood uniform. The spent another hour or two enjoying themselves, occasionally hiding and giggling as the few people who needed to venture into the lower decks did so.  
Eventually, they emerged and returned to the Castle. Frigg and Danse requested leave so that they could take time to enjoy their family. Now, they were enjoying the sunset over the ocean. Frigg found herself at peace. The world was different know. But, for her, it felt like home more than the 21st century ever had. She had a family who she loved more than she could have ever loved Shaun and Nate. This world was not the one she had wanted, but it was the one she belonged in. She would never trade it for anything.


End file.
